The Hollow Night
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: Orangestar, the leader of Skyclan, has three kits, born during a storm, under the weight of a new prophecy- The children of the storm, though they should never be, are Skyclan's only hope. Can they succeed? Don't read if you haven't read Firestar's Quest!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is the prologue and first chapter in a new story i am writing. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, try reading my other adventure story- Warriors The Next Quest Light & Dark.

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors.

_Many seasons on from when we last saw Skyclan in Firestar's Quest, and they have prospered and thrived, but a new danger and a mysterious prophecy may change all that…_

**The Hollow Night**

Prologue

Orangestar looked up as a cat entered her den.

"What is it, Blackleaf?"

"I have had a new prophecy, a message from our ancestors."

Orangestar rose to her paws.

"What is it?"

"The children of the storm, though they should never be, are Skyclan's only hope."

A hint of fear sparked in Orangestar's eyes. Blackleaf gave her a curious look, but Orangestar dismissed him with a flick of her tail.

"Go now, Blackleaf. I wish to think of this alone."

The black medicine cat nodded, then left. He walked out into the clear morning air and sniffed. A storm was heading in.

Orangestar looked down at her belly. It had been difficult, but she had successfully hidden her pregnancy from the rest of her clan, though she still couldn't believe how they hadn't spotted it. She knew she was very close to kitting. She lifted her nest and check to make sure the healing herbs she had taken from Blackleaf's den were still there. When she was satisfied she lowered it down again.

The worst part of Orangestar's pregnancy was the fact that the father was a kittypet from Twolegplace. She had been doing a border patrol when she'd met him and they had kept meeting ever since. Orangestar's biggest problem, however, was what to do with the kits when they were born. Should she give them to her mate, to live with his twolegs? Or should they stay with the clan?

Orangestar decided to wait until the time came. She sniffed the air. A storm was approaching. She froze. A storm? She looked down at her belly. Were her kits the ones in the prophecy? Orangestar nodded. Then they would have to stay with the clan.

That night the storm broke. Rain lashed down on the ground and the wind tore through the sky. Orangestar lay sheltered under a hollow tree while she kitted. It was agony. The leader managed to swallow the herbs and when she'd finished, three kits lay before her, tucked into her belly. She purred. One of them, a she-kit, was ginger with white tabby stripes, just like her mother. Orangestar looked down with affection.

"You will be Dawnkit," she meowed, " To remind me of the dawn waiting when the storm dies down."

She looked at the tom next to Dawnkit. He was dark bluish-grey, like his father.

"You will be Riverkit."

She looked down at the final kit. A small, thin she-kit with a dark grey pelt but also with white tabby stripes.

"You will be Stormkit," she told her, " To remind me of this raging storm."

When Orangestar felt as if she had enough energy to move, she picked up her three mewling kits and returned to camp, her head held high. Blackleaf saw her enter. His eyes grew wide when he saw the kits she was holding.

"Orangestar!" he cried, "Are those your kits? Did you kit during the storm?"

Orangestar nodded and Blackleaf's jaw dropped.

"Take them to the nursery," he said, "Yellowfur has her two kits, only a few days old. I'm sure she'll manage to look after yours too."

Orangestar nodded and took her three kits over to the nursery. Yellowfur's eyes grew wide with shock when she entered.

"Orangestar? What's going on? Whose kits are these?"

Orangestar carefully placed her three kits in the nest and they wriggled over to Yellowfur's belly.

"These are my kits, Yellowfur. I cannot care for them as I am clan leader. Please look after them. They are Dawnkit, Riverkit and Stormkit."

Yellowfur's eyes looked lovingly at the three kits and said,

"Very well. I will look after them."

Orangestar purred and left the nursery. She padded back to her den and curled up to go to sleep. The prophecy echoed in her head as she closed her eyes.

_The children of the storm, though they should never be, are Skyclan's only hope._

Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

The cats of Skyclan assembled under the highrock. Yellowfur, the golden she-cat who had been up until this point, the queen nursing Orangestar's three kits, led the leader's offspring up to the base of the highrock. The sat there eagerly, their eyes staring up at their mother. They all had her amber eyes. Orangestar looked down on them lovingly, _her_ eyes full of warmth and affection.

"We are gathered here to give these Skyclan kits their apprentice names."

She had turned her head to the clan to speak, but now looked down at Dawnkit.

"Until this kit has earned her warrior name, she shall be known as Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw's eyes gleamed and she whispered her new name,

"Dawnpaw!"

Orangestar addressed the clan once more.

"Silverfur, you are ready for another apprentice. You shall be mentor to Dawnpaw."

Silverfur stepped forwards. Dawnpaw looked up at her. She was a slender she-cat with a silvery-grey pelt and ice-blue eyes. She noticed Dawnpaw looking at her and smiled down at her. Orangestar then continued,

"Silverfur, you have shown yourself to be an intelligent and honourable warrior, she that you pass these skills on to your apprentice.

Silverfur nodded and bent down, touching noses with her apprentice. Then she led Dawnpaw away to sit at the edge of the assembled cats.

Next, Orangestar directed her attention at Riverkit.

"Until this kit has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Riverpaw."

Riverpaw's heart was pounding against his chest. Who would be his mentor? Would he make a good apprentice? Would he eventually be made a warrior?

Orangestar continued the ceremony.

"Wildmask," she said to a dark ginger she-cat, "You are ready for your next apprentice. You shall be mentor to Riverpaw."

The she-cat stepped forwards. Riverpaw scanned his eyes over her. She seemed to be a sturdy warrior, but looked as if she may have quite a short temper. He'd best not make any mistakes.

Orangestar was continuing,

"Wildmask, you have shown yourself to be a strong and cunning warrior, and you did a good job mentoring Raveneyes. See that you pass on these same skills to your newest apprentice."

Wildmask nodded at her leader, respect showing in her eyes. But when Riverpaw looked again, he noticed something else. Was that distaste? Did the ginger she-cat feel disgusted by something his mother had done? What could that be? Riverpaw's mind was flooded with questions as his new mentor bent and touched noses with him. As he walked away from the highrock with her, she glanced at him, and he saw that same look directed at him. Was the event something to do with him? And if so, what?

Meanwhile, the leader was continuing the ceremony. She was looking down at Stormkit and meowing,

"Until this kit has earned her warrior name, she shall be know as Stormpaw."

Stormpaw looked up at her mother, her unusual pelt shining in the sunhigh light. She swept her gaze around the camp, her mind trying to work out which of the cats would be made her mentor. It couldn't be Silverfur or Wildmask, her brother and sister had already been given to them. Neither could it be Icestorm, he was mentoring the brown apprentice, Oakpaw, or Sandwhisker, as she was mentoring Yewpaw, a golden she-cat. Shiningheart and Duskflame were queens in the nursery, and Blackleaf was the medicine cat. That only left her mother, Orangestar, the deputy, Whitestripe, or the warriors Rockhead, Leopardfire, Yellowfur or Raveneyes.

Stormpaw guessed she would probably be mentored to either Whitestripe or Rockhead. Mothers didn't usually mentor their kits, so neither her true mother or the queen who'd looked after her would be likely. Raveneyes was the newest warrior, he had only been made one half a moon ago, and so, while there were still more senior warriors available, it would most likely not be him. Stormpaw knew that her mother, being clan leader, may give her to her deputy to mentor. Rockhead was quite a senior warrior, as was Leopardfire, so therefore, all three cats were likely candidates.

Stormpaw's eyes darted back up to the Highrock as she heard her mother speak.

"Rockhead, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Stormpaw."

Stormpaw wasn't surprised to be made Rockhead's apprentice. She had suspected he would be the one to be chosen. She was pleased with her deductions and smiled at them as her mother continued,

"Rockhead, you have shown yourself to be a noble and proud warrior. She that you pass these skills on to your apprentice."

Rockhead nodded proudly, then bent and touched noses with Stormpaw. The she-cat could tell that here was a warrior who relied on his strength and attack moves to win a battle. She, on the other hand, used brains. She had often defeated Dawnpaw and Riverpaw in nursery battles using her intelligence. She certainly preferred brains over brawn. Stormpaw could tell that this may make her apprenticeship difficult. She predicted there may be many arguments and frustrating lessons ahead.

As Rockhead led her away to sit next to her siblings, the rest of the clan began to cheer,

"Dawnpaw! Riverpaw! Stormpaw!"

As Orangestar concluded the meeting and the cats began to disperse, the three newest apprentices walked up to each other and sat down. Riverpaw looked across and saw their mother leap down off the Highrock and summon their new mentors. She meowed something to them and they all nodded. He noticed that she had to say something else to Wildmask, his mentor, before the dark ginger she-cat nodded reluctantly. Somehow, Riverpaw didn't hold much hope for a happy relationship with his mentor. He flicked his gaze back to his siblings as one of his sisters said ,

"I'm really looking forwards to this! Now we get to sleep in the apprentices den! No more curling up in that cramped nursery nest!"

He couldn't help smirking at Dawnpaw's comment. He could tell by the look in Stormpaw's eyes that she didn't hold the same enthusiasm for her apprenticeship.

_Well, _he thought, _at least one of us is going to be enjoying this._

Riverpaw turned his attention back to his mother again as she walked over. She stood infront of her offspring looking proud enough to burst and said,

"Your mentors have agreed to let you have the rest of the day off. I suggest you use it by finding your nests in your den and maybe making yourselves useful around camp."

The three apprentices nodded at their mother and she walked off, away to her den.

The leader of Skyclan curled up in her nest and stared at the wall. Her mind was tumbling. Her stomach seemed filled with regret. She wished this day hadn't come so soon. She was so proud of her kits, but…

Two moons earlier, Blackleaf had received another prophecy. It had warned,

_The destruction shall come, churned by the storm, a moon after the light by the clouded river receives guidance._

Blackleaf had interpreted it as meaning that the danger to their clan would come a moon after her kits became apprentices, but could not decipher what _churned by the storm _meant. His only thought had been that it could be something to do with Stormpaw.

Orangestar certainly hoped that her kits would be the ones to save their clan from the disaster. Starclan knew they each had a special gift.

Riverpaw was the interpreter, being able to tell almost everything about a cat and how they were feeling just by looking at their eyes. He was observant and patient, but his mind easily wondered and was lost in what he was gazing at.

Stormpaw was fiercely intelligent, a master of making deductions. She preferred to use her brains to win a battle, and could often make quite accurate predictions of what was to come. However, if she predicted something that was not to her liking, it could make her moody and irritable for days.

Dawnpaw's ability had been the hardest to find. It seemed she was a natural leader, excellent at making choices and taking decisions into her own paws. Orangestar liked to think she had inherited this skill from herself.

Orangestar shifted in her nest and closed her eyes to sleep. When tomorrow eventually dawned it would mark their first day as apprentices, and the beginning of her moon-long countdown to the clans possible destruction.

She thought inside her head,

_Please Starclan, let us pull through._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Thanks to Tanfeather for reviewing this story! I know this chapter is quite short, but i thought that the point i chose for the ending was the perfect place to finish this chapter so you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out Stormpaw's reaction to Dawnpaw's behavior. Now. onto the story before i give too much away! But when you do finish this chapter, don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, but boy am i getting sick of saying it!_

Chapter 2

Dawnpaw woke up early the next morning. She wasn't really tired, infact, she was incredibly excited about the day to come. Dawnpaw bounded out of her new nest in the apprentices den and raced outside into the crisp morning air. She purred softly and trotted over to Leopardfire, who was sitting near the highrock, guarding the camp. The golden warrior gave a massive yawn, then jumped when Dawnpaw said,

"You seem tired. Do you want me to watch for a while?"

Leopardfire turned and replied,

"Don't be silly, apprentices aren't allowed to keep watch overnight! Anyway, Orangestar would skin me alive if she found out!"

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to take over for a bit?"

Leopardfire was about to decline, but there was something in that tone of voice that meant she just had to obey. The golden she-cat meowed distantly and vaguely, as if she was somewhere else entirely,

"Okay then, you can take over for a bit."

The warrior rose to her paws and walked away to the warriors den to curl up in her nest. Dawnpaw purred to herself and took the golden warriors place. She flicked her amber gaze towards the entrance and prepared to keep watch.

Dawnpaw had always known there was something almost _hypnotic _about the way she could talk to others, but it had never worked this well before. It also seemed to be something she could switch on and off, layering her voice with the right subtle tones whenever she needed it. Dawnpaw was sure it made her special, and she also figured it may help if she ever became a leader one day.

_It may also help to __**make **__you a leader one day._

The thought had just slipped into her head, she hadn't even properly thought it, it was just sort of there. Dawnpaw shut her eyes and focused her thoughts, pinpointing the strange one. The voice of the strange thought spoke again,

_I could help make you a leader._

Dawnpaw shut her eyes even tighter and meowed inside her head,

"I don't want any help. I don't _need _any help. And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm only an apprentice."

_That doesn't matter. It doesn't __**need **__to matter. Everyone has to be an apprentice at one point. You'll be a warrior one day soon. Sooner, if you let me help._

"Who _are _you?" asked Dawnpaw.

_My name is Tigerstar, _meowed the voice, _and I can help you on your way to true power._

Riverpaw was the next to wake up, a couple of hours later. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon as he stepped out into the fresh air of the early morning. He spotted one of his sisters sitting by the highrock and stared into her eyes. They looked thoughtful, but…

It seemed like Dawnpaw wasn't really there. It almost seemed like she was having a mental conference with someone else inside her head, but that wasn't possible. Was it?

The tom walked up to his sister and waved a paw infront of her eyes, but achieved no response. He was beginning to get frustrated when his next attempt, stamping on her tail, also failed to get any results. Suddenly, she just seemed to snap out of it.

"Dawnpaw!" Riverpaw cried, "What were you doing?"

"Huh? What? Riverpaw!" his sister replied, at first confused, but then warily, almost as if she'd been up to something she shouldn't have been.

"What was going on?" asked Riverpaw again. "You must've been completely out of it back then!"

Dawnpaw stared at her brother, right in his eyes, and meowed darkly,

"Go. Away."

Riverpaw's eyes widened for a second, then he turned and, without saying a word, padded away to sit on the other side of the camp. Dawnpaw purred to herself, then stalked off to the fresh-kill pile.

During the couple of hours Dawnpaw had being sitting alone, a very important conversation had been going on within her head. A conversation that would affect the fate of Skyclan for generations to come. Only, Dawnpaw wasn't to know that.

_My name is Tigerstar, and I can help you on your way to true power._

"_True_ power?" asked Dawnpaw, interested, "What do you mean by _true_ power?"

_I mean, little cat, that you would be able to control all of Skyclan, and eventually, all of the other clans as well, wherever they may be._

"Other clans?" Dawnpaw questioned, her interest peaking.

_Yes, young apprentice. Surely you have heard of the four other clans? Of Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan and..., _Tigerstar would have shuddered,_ Thunderclan?_

"Oh yes!" replied Dawnpaw, glad to finally be able to answer questions and not just ask them. "I heard about them when I was a kit! The great leader Firestar journeyed from Thunderclan to resurrect my clan! I remember now!"

Tigerstar sounded disgusted.

_The great leader Firestar?! What sort of mousedung is that? Firestar was a kittypet and the worst thing to happen to the clans! He was no great leader! It was his leadership that led to my death!_

Dawnpaw gasped.

"It was his fault you died?!"

_Correct. Now, you will never mention him again. At this moment, we have plans to discuss._

"Plans to discuss? Who says I've even agreed to work with you?"

_If you don't work with me, if you don't receive true power, all your friends and kin will die. I have seen it happen._

"How?!"

_How does it happen? I cannot tell. How do I know? I have seen it in the stars. I am a dead leader, after all._

"Of course. But if I don't learn and can't help them, and they die, then what becomes of Skyclan? What becomes of me?"

_If they die, then the disaster your mother and medicine cat have seen will prevail, and all of Skyclan shall be destroyed. All the cats will die, even yourself. And you shall be doomed to walk the Dark Forest for all eternity, because you did not save them._

Dawnpaw gasped, and instantly thought,

"I will save them! Teach me the way to get true power! I must know!"

_Not now, young Dawnpaw, it's almost dawn, and your clan shall be getting up. Here comes your brother now. He has his powers Dawnpaw, remember? He will use them to find us out! Stop you from getting true power! He will kill us all! Send him away, Dawnpaw, before he finds out the truth. Use the power I know you have. I will meet you again tonight, in your sleep, when you may learn in peace…_

Dawnpaw mentally nodded, then snapped her attention back to reality. She saw Riverpaw staring at her and asking her questions. She was shocked. Was she too late? Had he already found out. No, he mustn't have. He was just gawping at her. She glowered at him, then remembered Tigerstar's words,

_Send him away, Dawnpaw, before he finds out the truth. Use the power I know you have._

Dawnpaw meowed at her brother,

"Go. Away."

using the special tone in her voice. For a second it looked as if he wouldn't obey, then he gave in and left. Dawnpaw purred, and went to get something to eat. She was no longer looking forward to today's training, it was tonight's lesson she was really excited about.

_Now please go and review this story!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Okay, i know this chapter is very short, but the next one will be very good, i promise. I've been very busy with my other stories, sorry!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, okay?_

Chapter 3

Stormpaw looked across at her sister during the lesson. Their mentors had decided that they would share the lesson, as she was her mentor's first apprentice, so Rockhead could learn how to teach from Silverfur. Well, that was his excuse, but judging by the way he kept glancing over her longingly, and not just as if he was learning from her, Stormpaw had deduced that he probably wanted to be Silverfur's mate.

Stormpaw glanced at her sister, and saw that she seemed deep in thought. The grey she-cat with her white tabby stripes sighed. This was her sister and her's first lesson and she should be paying attention. Well, more attention than Rockhead anyway. Stormpaw muttered something then looked across at Silverfur. The silver she-cat had been talking about hunting technique, and Stormpaw had been able to listen while making her brilliant deductions and thoughts. Another special gift.

Stormpaw was instructed to show Silverfur her hunting crouch. She dropped into it, keeping all her weight in her haunches as she silently crept forward. Silverfur nodded her approval and said,

"Well, that was perfect! I don't think I can make any corrections, what about you, Rockhead?"

Rockhead, who had been gazing at Silverfur, snapped back to attention,

"Huh? What? Oh, um…no."

Silverfur rolled her eyes and turned back to the apprentices.

"Now, you, Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw didn't seem quite there, but performed a perfect hunting crouch all the same. But it seemed to Stormpaw as if she was merely following a set of instructions that someone was telling her, not doing it herself.

Stormpaw glowered at her sister, and looked away.

Dawnpaw sat up when she'd finished and stalked back to her previous position.

Once again, Silverfur nodded her approval and once again, Rockhead failed to properly comment.

Content that the two apprentices had finished the lesson, and it was beginning to get late, Silverfur sent the two apprentices back to camp, telling them that she was going to stay behind to discuss Stormpaw's progress with her mentor.

_Not likely, _Stormpaw thought, _Judging by the way she glances lovingly across at Rockhead, and the way he just stares at her, it's more likely they're staying out there to discuss having kits!_

When they arrived back at camp, Riverpaw was already sat waiting for them, a large rabbit laying infront of him.

"I thought we could share this." he told them.

Stormpaw nodded and sat down infront of the rabbit, taking a bite. Dawnpaw crept up beside her and sat down, but didn't eat anything. Realising her sister was away with the mice again, Stormpaw started the conversation.

"So, Riverpaw, how was your day?"

"Goob, goob, Wilbmaff showb be de bounbies dof de territwee." he managed through a mouthful of fresh-kill.

Stormpaw nodded, deciding he had meant,

_Good, good, Wildmask showed me the boundaries of the territory._

Riverpaw swallowed his mouthful and said,

"But she can't half get angry if you do anything wrong! Oh well, I suppose it means I'll just have to learn fast. So, how was your day, Stormpaw? Dawnpaw?"

Stormpaw glanced at her sister. She still wasn't quite there, so Stormpaw replied,

"Good as well. Silverfur and Rockhead showed us all the different hunting techniques and we both performed them perfectly each time."

Riverpaw nodded, giving a wary glance at Dawnpaw. She hadn't been quite the same since this morning. It scared Riverpaw. It scared him to the very bone.

That night, Dawnpaw was curled up in her nest. She was fast asleep, breathing heavily. But in her mind, she was wide awake.

Dawnpaw was stood in a forest, a dark forest. Infront of her was a large dark tabby tom, his amber eyes glinting in the dark light.

"Welcome, Dawnpaw," said Tigerstar.

Dawnpaw nodded in greeting. She was sitting infront of the dark tabby, her eyes gleaming with the false promises of power and the chance to save her family that Tigerstar had promised.

"Now, I shall teach you how to get true power." Tigerstar growled, an evil smile spreading across his face.

_A/N- Now please, please, please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Okay, lots to put, so listen up. Firstly, thanks to all my reviwers, for all my stories! It means so much to me when people review! Second, I'm sorry i haven't been posting so much but i've had a severeish case of writers block. Thirdly, thanks to Tanfeather for giving me permission to use her prophecy in this chapter! Finally, my easter break finishes in a couple of days so i won't be able to post as regularly, probably only at weekends. And if you've read all that, well done!_

_Disclaimer- no i don't own warriors, but these characters are MINE!_

Chapter 4

That night, Blackleaf lay curled up in the medicine cats den, asleep. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in a starlit clearing. A ginger she-cat stood before him. He recognized her as Hollystar, the leader before Orangestar. Also, sat next to her, was her deputy, a dark ginger she-cat who had perished with her in a fire many seasons ago, Rosefur. The dark ginger deputy meowed ominously,

"A cat of shade is keeping a secret, beware the hidden tiger."

Blackleaf looked at her, confused.

"What does it mean?" he asked, already knowing he would receive no answer.

Rosefur shook her head sadly, then turned and walked away, fading into nothing. Hollystar walked away too, joining her.

Blackleaf was left standing in the clearing as the stars faded away as well, and everything went black.

The next morning, Riverpaw woke early. He saw his two sisters, curled up asleep. Stormpaw seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but Riverpaw noticed a small frown etched across her forehead. She mumbled something and rolled over. Riverpaw shifted his attention to Dawnpaw. Even in her sleep, her claws were unsheathed, and a ferocious snarled had formed from her mouth. Riverpaw was scared. He had never seen his sister behave this way before.

The dark bluish-grey tom backed out of the den quickly. He began to relax as a shaft of warm sunlight hit his pelt, and he stretched contentedly. Riverpaw looked up when someone else left the den. Was it Dawnpaw? Had she somehow seen him so scared of her, even when she was asleep?

No, it was only Yewpaw, a golden she-cat with a bad temper. She snarled at Riverpaw as she walked past him, on her way to the fresh-kill pile. Riverpaw rolled his eyes and padded away to wait for his mentor to leave the warriors den.

Stormpaw shifted in her sleep, puzzled and annoyed. In her dream she could see a picture before her. It was a scene of her clan, but jumbled up. She had rearranged it by herself, put it back together. But when it had come to the final piece, she hadn't been able to find it anywhere. And Stormpaw didn't have any idea what it could be. All she knew was that it was a cat, someone in her clan. She didn't know where to begin to look.

Suddenly, a cat walked up to Stormpaw. She had no idea who it was and backed away, but the cat merely stopped before the puzzle and sighed.

"Infuriating, isn't it?"

Stormpaw looked warily at the cat, but didn't retreat further.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Rosefur, the former deputy of Skyclan. I am here to warn you."

Stormpaw was intrigued.

"Warn me of what?"

Rosefur gestured towards the picture, still lying incomplete.

"Take heed of what you have seen here, Stormpaw. The cat who is missing has betrayed your clan, although they do not know it yet. It is up to you and your siblings to stop them, for they are no longer a true part of your clan. Stormpaw, it is not just this picture that is incomplete, it is Skyclan. And until you have fixed it, the puzzle can never be solved."

Stormpaw took a step towards her, but she was looking at the puzzle, her mind already whirling.

"Who could this be?" she mused to herself, "Could it be…no...but maybe…hang on, that can't be right…what about...?"

Suddenly, Stormpaw looked up, staring at Rosefur with wide eyes.

"No," the grey she-cat meowed, "That can't be true…that can't be right! It can't be!"

Rosefur merely gave her a sad little smile and nodded.

"I'm afraid it is."

Stormpaw looked at her, pleadingly.

"Can't I change it? Please, oh please! I'll do anything! Just don't let it be her!"

Rosefur shook her head.

"I cannot change what has already happened. For now, all you can do is try to prevent her from doing too much damage. You cannot truly stop it until the time comes."

"But how will I know?!"

"Starclan will warn you."

Stormpaw leapt forwards, towards the ginger cat, but Rosefur just vanished. Stormpaw didn't even land; she just plunged into darkness and fell into an abyss, screaming, before waking up suddenly in her den.

Stormpaw was breathing heavily, but she stared across at her sister, now sleeping peacefully in her nest.

Somehow, Starclan must be wrong. It couldn't be true. Dawnpaw couldn't be the traitor.

But somewhere deep inside, a little bit of Stormpaw knew that Starclan were telling the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the short chappie- writer's block._

_Disclaimer- i don't own warriors._

Chapter 5

Dawnpaw was sleeping peacefully, but in her head, something much more interesting was going on.

"Tigerstar, can you show me how to do that move again?" Dawnpaw asked her dark mentor.

"Dawnpaw, if you are to ever gain true power you must cease to ask for things, you must _demand_ them instead."

Dawnpaw nodded eagerly and tried again.

"Tigerstar, show me how to do that move again!"

Tigerstar nodded and grinned sinisterly.

"Very well Dawnpaw, I will."

Immediately, Tigerstar leapt at the apprentice, landing before her on his front paws, then spinning on them, raking down Dawnpaw's side with his hind legs. Dawnpaw leapt back in pain and saw blood dripping down her side from deep, vicious claw marks.

"Ow!"

Tigerstar frowned and emitted a deep growl.

"You must ignore the pain and attack back at once!" he hissed.

Dawnpaw nodded and tried to ignore the burning feeling in her side. She dug her claws into the icy earth with effort and fought back the wave of pain that was threatening to overwhelm her. She leapt forwards at Tigerstar and tried to copy his move, but as she made her jump, the pain flared in her side and she lost her balance as she landed.

Tigerstar growled his disapproval and swiped at her. Dawnpaw dodged out of the way, but she was getting tired with the effort. She slumped down on the ground and gave a huge sigh.

"I can't carry on. I'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Tigerstar nodded and turned around, slinking away into the shadows. Dawnpaw gave another sigh and then closed her eyes, fully expecting the pain and exhaustion to leave upon waking.

Dawnpaw opened her eyes in the apprentices den and tried to get up. She immediately regretted it as she slumped down again, a fresh wave of pain hitting her. She whimpered and looked down at her side. Deep claw marks ran along it and the apprentice opened her eyes wide. If Tigerstar could really injure her, she'd have to be careful. This sort of thing could easily give away her secret. In her mind she knew she wanted to give up and sleep in peace, but she was again reminded of the warning Tigerstar had given her, that if she didn't get true power, everyone she cared for would die.

Dawnpaw sighed again and slunk off to the medicine cats den, she would claim she must have been injured in her sleep by one of the other apprentices. With a final groan, she left the apprentices den and stepped out into the dawn.


	6. Chapter 6 aka 'Confrontation'

_A/N- this chapter actually has a name! Yippee! It just seemed so good a title i couldn't resist! And this chapter is so important! You'd never believe i was ad-libbing this story's plot as i went along, eh? But i do now know what is going to happen. More or less... Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers and, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, just a recipe for a nice kiwi dessert and about £1.50 in change, i think..._

_Oh! And before i forget, please review if you want to know what happens next!_

Chapter 6

'Confrontation'

Three days later, once Dawnpaw had recovered enough to return to the apprentices den-and her training- Stormpaw met up with Riverpaw to eat. She had decided that they had to confront their sister about what was happening to her, and she wanted her brother's help.

Riverpaw looked up at his sister while they ate.

"What is it? I can see in your eyes that there is something you have to tell me and also something you have to… _ask_… me?"

Stormpaw nodded, knowing that her brother would have detected the anxiety emanating from her in waves as well.

"Yes, there is. I'm worried about our sister, I don't know what's happening to her…but…Starclan told me she was going to betray our clan, and…she's now no longer a true part of us. She doesn't now belong in Skyclan…"

Stormpaw heaved a huge sob and Riverpaw touched her muzzle with his tail to comfort her.

"Yes…I'm worried too. We need to do something. I can tell you want to confront Dawnpaw, and I agree. We'll do it when she returns from training with Silverfur. It's a good thing our mentors are out on patrol and gave us the day off for driving away those rogue cats."

Stormpaw nodded and stopped crying.

"Very well…we'll do it then. I just hope…I hope that we can get through to her."

Riverpaw nodded sadly.

"So do I, Stormpaw. So do I."

--

Later that day, a few hours after Stormpaw and Riverpaw's conversation, the pair were asked by their mother to go out hunting.

"We need prey, my kits. Can you go out hunting for us?"

The pair looked awkward at being called her 'kits', but both agreed and set out hunting in search of prey.

A short while into the hunt, Stormpaw heard a cry come from her brother, and he called out,

"Stormpaw! Help me!"

Stormpaw raced over to her brother, following the sound of his voice, and arrived at a clearing, only to see him being attacked and pinned down by one of the rogues whom they'd driven off the previous day.

Stormpaw hissed and pounced on the rogue, a large dark brown tabby tom, biting him deep in his back leg. He hissed and released Riverpaw, rounding on the dark grey she-cat instead. Stormpaw hissed again and lashed out at the rogue, clawing deep scratches down the side of his broad face. The rogue snarled at her, but then turned and fled. Stormpaw allowed herself a brief purr of contentment, then turned to check on her brother.

Riverpaw was in bad shape. He had claw marks all over and the tip of his tail looked broken. Stormpaw asked if he was able to stand and he nodded, replying,

"Yes, and I think I can make it back to camp."

Stormpaw nodded and helped Riverpaw make his way slowly back to camp. Upon arrival, she took him straight to the medicine cats den and got Blackleaf to examine him. The black tom concluded that Riverpaw would have to stay in his den for several days, but he should make a complete recovery. Stormpaw nodded, satisfied, and left the den. She was making her way back across to her den, when she heard Dawnpaw and Silverfur enter the camp. Stormpaw knew this was the moment her and Riverpaw had been waiting for, and she figured she would just have to do this by herself.

Quick as a flash, the dark grey she-cat rounded on her sister, snarling and spitting, in the middle of the clearing. Most of the clan gathered around, on the outskirts though, near their dens, and Silverfur cried out,

"Stormpaw, what is this all about? What ever has gotten into you? Stop it!"

Stormpaw just hissed at her and the silver she-cat back off.

Dawnpaw snapped at her sister,

"What is this all about?!"

"It's about you!" Stormpaw angrily replied. "For days Riverpaw and I have been watching you snarl in your sleep; during waking, forever looking distant; and whenever we talk to you, always responding angrily. We are sick of it! We want to know the truth! Whatever is going on, we have a right to know! We want to help you Dawnpaw, but not until you let us can we do anything about this problem!"

Stormpaw studied her sister's reaction carefully, picking up on all the subtle expressions that crossed her face, wishing with all her heart that Riverpaw was there to use his talent and find out what was going on.

"Get away from me!" Dawnpaw snarled, "I don't want you near me! Don't you see? All this is for you! To stop you dying! If I don't get true power, you will all perish! So if I don't do this, don't learn from Tigerstar, you and all of Skyclan, including me, are doomed!"

Suddenly, Dawnpaw froze. She had uttered Tigerstar's name! She had let out her secret! Her sister had been clever, provoking her into making a mistake! And she'd fallen right for it without even thinking! Dawnpaw screamed at herself. She'd doomed them all!

Stormpaw blanched at the mention of Tigerstar's name. Like all the others in the camp, she had heard the tales of Tigerstar, as told to Echosong by Sandstorm, mate of Firestar, the cat who had come countless seasons ago to rebuild their clan.

The cats at the edge of the clearing hissed at Dawnpaw, and Wildmask called out,

"Traitor!"

Orangestar emerged from where she'd been observing the proceedings, and approached her daughter, a mortified but controlled look on her face. She would treat her daughter like any other cat in her clan. Dawnpaw was on her own.

"Dawnpaw, is this true? Have you been meeting in your dreams with Tigerstar and learning from him?"

Dawnpaw stared up at her mother with wide, frightened eyes.

"I have, but not because I'm evil! He was in my mind! He told me that if I didn't learn true power from him then you'd all die, and I would walk the Dark Forest forever because I didn't save you!"

Orangestar shook her head at her daughter.

"Dawnpaw, you know Tigerstar was a wicked cat; that he was sinister, malicious, deceitful, but most of all, he was clever. He has manipulated you and is shaping you to his will, like a servant. You've been tricked."

Dawnpaw backed away from her mother slowly, her belly skimming the floor, she crouched so low.

"But…does that mean you'll let me go free? I won't be punished?"

Dawnpaw's voice sounded so hopeful, her tone so pleading, the note of begging so sharp and influential, it was almost physically painful for Orangestar to say what she said next.

"Dawnpaw, you are a liability to this clan. You said Tigerstar entered your mind. What if he were to take it further? What if he took control of you? If you were possessed by an evil cat, Dawnpaw, what would we have to do? No. As clan leader it is my duty to, first and foremost, protect and defend this clan, and that is what I must therefore now do. You are a danger to us, Dawnpaw, and you are henceforth banned from Skyclan. If you are found on our territory after dawn tomorrow, my warriors…my warriors have…they have permission to…kill…you…"

Orangestar was almost choking with emotion as she finished her speech. She was forced to look away as Dawnpaw gave her a last, grovelling look, and then her daughter turned and fled out of the camp, into the setting sun and the chill air.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- Here's a pivitol chapter in the story of Dawnpaw, Stormpaw and Riverpaw, and it's well worth the read! I hope you enjoy it and a special thanks to all of you who review, you people are great! Anyway, please review when you've read, or i'll set Dawnpaw & Tigerstar on you! So, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, but i certainly enjoy reading it and can't wait for Outcast, even if i have to ship it from America!_

Chapter 7

Dawnpaw was cold and alone.

She had been wandering for almost ten days now, hunting for prey wherever she could and sleeping under bushes. More than once had she come into contact with kittypets or rogues who had driven her away from shelter or good hunting and she now had several scars along her flank to prove that.

She had recently encountered a barn that was offering her shelter and food for the time being. It smelt like cats had once lived there, but she couldn't imagine what cats would want to live near such a giant and stinking Thunderpath as the one this was close to. Dawnpaw had only been here two days and the stench had already clogged up her nostrils so much she could barely scent the mice within the hay.

The former Skyclan apprentice was curled up in the barn when, for the first time since her arrival, a twoleg entered.

The twoleg immediately spotted Dawnpaw and roared at her, swinging one of its hind legs at her. Dawnpaw leapt out of the way and streaked out of the barn, into the freezing night air. She shivered as she ran for her life, the twoleg calling after her until she was out of earshot.

Dawnpaw almost sprinted straight out onto the Thunderpath when she checked herself and skidded to a stop.

"I've got to be more careful!" she meowed loudly to no-one in particular.

Ever so cautiously, Dawnpaw crept out onto the hard, stinking surface, and then dashed over to the grassy patch in between Thunderpaths. It was a long way and she only just made it before a monster growled behind her, so close the wind that rushed from it almost made her tumble.

Eventually, Dawnpaw had completely crossed the massive Thunderpath and had reached the other side. A short distance away she could smell twoleg nests and kittypets. Dawnpaw had no desire to become a twoleg plaything, but she figured she had no choice if she wanted to survive. She was terribly hungry; she had almost starved to death and could barely walk. The young she-cat almost collapsed twice as she made her way over to the fences.

With tremendous effort, Dawnpaw managed to leap onto a fence and survey the twoleg gardens and nests around the area. She looked at the one whose fence she was standing upon and noticed a small flap in the entrance, about the size of a cat. This feature giving her hope, Dawnpaw leapt down from the fence and over to the nest. Looking bedraggled and hungry, Dawnpaw meowed as loud as she could and scratched upon the entrance, hoping against hope that a twoleg would come and take her in, as it was the only way that Dawnpaw would save her life.

But it was also the one thing that would decide whether or not Skyclan survived…

--

As Orangestar sat in the centre of the Skyclan camp, Blackstar at her side, and gazed up at the moon, she realised it was half a moon and a day since her kits had been made apprentices. Normally, this would be enough to make a mother joyous beyond belief. But not Orangestar.

The prophecy had said that a moon after her kits became apprentices, disaster would strike her clan, and her offspring would be the only ones who could stop it. But Dawnpaw had been meeting with Tigerstar, and she was now no longer part of the clan. Riverpaw was still recovering from the injuries he'd received from the rogue, and just that morning, Stormpaw had been given a message from Starclan, warning her that,

'_Disaster is still set to come to Skyclan; a repeat of the past_'.

After receiving the message, Stormpaw had spent the entire day in the apprentices den, wild eyed and trembling, refusing to tell anyone anything else about the prophecy.

But Orangestar wondered what on earth could be so terrible as to do that to the normally strong Stormpaw?

And how long did that mean her clan had left?

--

Two days on, and Dawnpaw was starting to regret her decision to become a kittypet. She had spent the entire time cooped up within the nest, stuck there with a kittypet who actually spent most of his time outdoors in the garden, where Dawnpaw couldn't go.

The kittypet's name was Harry, and he was a mottle brown tom. He was about the same age as Dawnpaw and loved to roam around the garden, dreaming of a life beyond the fence.

In the beginning, Dawnpaw had tried to use her controlling powers on the twolegs. They worked fine on Harry, but the twolegs seemed immune.

Now Dawnpaw was stuck inside all day, watching the world go by outside and feeling detached, as if she was no longer part of everything.

At the precise moment in time when the world changed, and the true fate of Skyclan was decided for definite, Dawnpaw was sat on the windowsill, within the twoleg nest. 'Windowsill' was a word she'd learnt from Harry, along with 'window', 'dish' and 'chair'. Dawnpaw had wondered why twolegs even needed windows, why couldn't they just leave the gaps open? It worked well enough for the entrances to dens in the camp.

As Dawnpaw was sitting on the windowsill, Harry jumped up next to her. Like her, he often sat there, gazing at the outside world, observing. Normally, when he was there, like Dawnpaw, he never said anything, he just watched. So he then took Dawnpaw by surprise when he spoke to her.

"Y'know, there used to be clans of wildcats who lived out there, a long time ago."

Not only was Dawnpaw startled that Harry had actually spoken to her there, but she was also intrigued by what he'd said. It wouldn't have surprised her to find wildcats had lived there once. You often got large groups of cats who lived together for mutual protection and benefit. But it was when he'd said the world 'clans' that her interest had been sparked.

'Clans' was a word used by the Clan cats and Dawnpaw knew of no other groups who went by that name, so could it be that the other four clans had once lived here?

In the two days that Dawnpaw had spent in the twoleg nest, and the ten days before that in which she'd wandered, a desperate longing to return to clan life had been kindled within her, and now she'd found the beginnings of a trail which could take her back to that. It may not be the clan she'd lived in before, but right now, any of the other four clans would suite Dawnpaw just as well.

"Oh, really?" she asked, trying to sound casual, and keep the note of desperate longing out of her voice. "What were they like?"

"They were savages, most of us 'round here reckon. Some say that they used to slaughter each other in big battles just over a couple of rabbits, but old George, four nests down, he claims that they had well-organised groups, and that they only fought to defend their prey when they needed to. He says it's a shame they had to move on all those seasons ago, or he says he may have just joined them!"

Dawnpaw's hope flared intensely. This had to be where the four clans had lived once, for sure!

"Of course, it's all a load of nonsense, if you ask me," Harry continued, "If any cats did live there once, they would have died out when the twolegs built their great Thunderpath, and also, George even claims to be descended from the sister of one of their leaders! How stupid is that?!"

Dawnpaw's hope flared even higher. The stories of the other clans claimed that Firestar, the cat who'd rebuilt her clan, had had a sister who was a kittypet. Could George be descended from her?

"Did he say who the leader was? Just out of interest, mind. I'm only asking for something to say."

Harry nodded and answered,

"Yeah, he says the leader was called Fire-something, I'm not sure what."

"Firestar?"

"Yeah, that's it. How'd you know?"

"I heard stories about him once. When I was a kit."

Harry gave another nod and jumped down off the windowsill. A few moments later, Dawnpaw heard the swing of the cat flap as he went out into the garden.

Once again, hope flared in Dawnpaw. Hope that she could find a clan. Hope that she could enjoy clan life again, and make up for the mistake of ever doing a deal with Tigerstar.

And also, as much as she was bored with just being there with Harry, she did have to admit that she had taken quite a fancy to him. Maybe, when she left, she'd ask him to come with her. Maybe they could even have kits one day.

Full of hope and excitement at the promise of a life in the wild again, Dawnpaw leapt off the windowsill and went to get something to eat.

--

That night, curled up in her nest, for the first time in almost half a moon, Dawnpaw found herself in the Dark Forest.

She was stood facing Tigerstar, her eyes wide with the shock of finding herself there again.

"Hello again, Dawnpaw. You haven't been here in a while."

Dawnpaw took a step back, but confronted Tigerstar all the same.

"You lied to me! You said my clan would die if I didn't learn from you. And look where that's got me! Stuck in a twoleg nest as a kittypet and banished from my clan!"

Tigerstar, instead of shouting at the ginger cat, or attacking her, laughed coolly.

"But, poor, innocent little Dawnpaw, I'm afraid it is they who have betrayed you. The fact still remains, if you don't learn true power from me, you'll never save your clan. You see, even Starclan know this. They've warned your mother of it, but she was afraid of what it might mean, and she thought banishing you might send it all away."

He slid his claws into the frosty earth.

"She was wrong."

Dawnpaw took a step forwards, and asked Tigerstar,

"What must I do now?"

The dark tabby fixed her with his amber gaze and told her,

"If you have any wish to save your clan, you must first seize control of it. It is the only way you'll ever get them to listen to you, so you can save them."

Dawnpaw gave a slow nod and questioned,

"And how do I do that?"

Tigerstar took a step forwards, so he stood face to face with Dawnpaw, and began to whisper in her ear…


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N- This chapter starts on Day 20- that's 20 days after Riverpaw, Stormpaw and Dawnpaw became apprentices. If the Skyclan disaster is set to happen a moon after that- Day 28- that means they only have 8 days left! Oh! The tension! And for all of you who are busy keeping track of this story's timeline, last chapter ended on Day 17. Anyway, big thanks to all my reviewers!_

_Feathertail's Loyalty__- thanks, and you'll just have to wait and see the true extent of what happens!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, but I do write this story well, don't I? Oops, I mustn't get too arrogant, sorry! Everyone on Fanfiction writes brilliant stories. Go read them. There, I got out of that mess well, didn't I?_

Chapter 8

"Come with me."

"I…I don't know if I can…"

"What do you mean you don't know if you can?"

"I…I don't know if I'm strong enough, or if I'd be able to survive…"

"Your strong and brave, you have muscles and strength, I just know you will manage!"

"I still…I still don't know…"

"Listen to me. I love you, and I don't think I could ever bear to be apart from you. I could never survive without you. Unless you're with me, my life has no meaning; there is no point to my existence!"

"I understand that, and I love you too, with all my heart, but I still don't get why you have to go."

"I have a great destiny ahead of me, one that I must see happen. But I don't want to go through with this alone. Please come with me."

"I…I don't…I…okay. I'll come with you."

"Thank you."

--

Stormpaw was pacing around the camp. It was bothering her that they only had eight days left until whatever disaster was prophesied to happen would occur. Orangestar had been wise enough to inform her clan of the mysterious peril they were facing, and they were now preparing for any eventuality. The dangerous event had completely undermined Stormpaw's training and her brother was still stuck recovering in Blackleaf's den, although yesterday he had taken his first steps outside since the incident.

As she was pacing, Stormpaw heard a crash of thunder rumble through the sky and she looked up in time to see dark clouds literally roll across above her, turning the clear and bright day into a storm in a matter of seconds.

From across the camp, she saw Blackleaf rocket out of his den and sit bolt upright under the clouds, tail sticking up towards the sky. Stormpaw was in no doubt that her medicine cat had just received a prophecy.

From the other side of the camp appeared Orangestar, who raced over to her medicine cat and, once he was sat normally, no longer alert, asked,

"What is it? What was the message?"

Blackleaf's next words chilled Stormpaw to the bone. He said it in a cold, dead voice that sounded like how Stormpaw imagined a cat from the Dark Forest would speak, not Starclan.

"_It has begun."_

--

Two days on, and Riverpaw was finally out of the medicine cat's den and back training. He and Stormpaw had joint lessons together now, as all of Skyclan were aware of the prophecy surrounding them- '_The children of the storm, though they should never be, are Skyclan's only hope'_. The whole clan thought that he and his sister had to be protected and kept together at all costs, in order to fulfil the prophecy and save Skyclan.

They had just returned to camp when Riverpaw noticed a cat being carried into the medicine cat's den. Riverpaw recognised the cat as Leopardfire, and realised his sister must have noticed too, as he could feel her pelt prickle and crackle next to his.

The two apprentices sprinted into camp and arrived just in time to be able to question Silverfur before she entered her den.

"What's going on?" Stormpaw asked her, but Riverpaw already knew.

Over the past few weeks, his talent had been increasing, and he could now read other cats' minds just by looking them in the eye.

Silverfur's mind had read,

_Oh Starclan! What's happened to Leopardfire? She got bitten by that massive black rat, and now she's feeling ill! Her skin has gone black and she's getting those strange sores…And Blackleaf's never seen anything like it! Oh help us! This must be the disaster we've been warned about!_

Out loud and knowingly, Silverfur replied,

"Leopardfire's ill. She's injured herself, that's all. Sandwhisker has gone to inform Orangestar."

Stormpaw frowned and was about to ask more questions when she was stopped by Riverpaw, as he tapped her on the shoulder with his tail. Riverpaw's sister nodded and the two apprentices padded away to their den, Stormpaw waiting until they sat down to find out what had happened.

"So, what's going on. I know you can read minds now. I'm not stupid."

Riverpaw nodded and began to explain.

"Leopardfire was bitten by a large black rat. Her skin's gone black and she's got strange sores. Blackleaf's never seen anything like it."

"Hang on. A black rat? Rats are brown, aren't they?"

"You're right. They are. But this one was different, especially if its bite did that to Leopardfire. Silverfur thinks this is the disaster Starclan warned us about."

Stormpaw nodded in agreement and was about to say that they should go stop it, when her brother rested his tail on her shoulder and meowed,

"Wait."

Stormpaw settled back down again and thought, _What?_

"What if Dawnpaw's involved?"

Stormpaw's eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion.

"Our sister? Do you think it could be possible? Could she have made an alliance with these rats?"

"If she's still in contact with Tigerstar then it certainly seems possible."

Stormpaw nodded thoughtfully, then replied,

"We have to tell our mother."

"I agree."

As both cats rose to warn their mother of their suspicions, little did they know that something far more sinister was preparing to change their world forever.

_A/N- Yes people, it's the Black Death! I've studied it at school and that's why it's here! And if you think they're just gonna go and stop Tigerstar- you're wrong. Something far more world-changing is about to unfold here! Keep reading to find out!_


	9. Chapter 9 aka 'Everything Changes'

_This is the last chapter in the story, but don't worry- there will be a sequel! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, all your precious time has paid off and here's the finished thing, ready for your enjoyment. So, read away!_

_Disclaimer- i don't own Warriors, in fact, i don't even have a cat._

Chapter 9

Everything Changes

It was six days later and as Orangestar awoke, she realised with a jolt that it was a moon ago that her kits had been made apprentices. She leapt to her paws and raced out of her den, fully expecting to see a mass of writhing cats and rats outside. But when she got to the entrance, everything was quiet. Orangestar sighed and padded out into the chill dawn air.

All of a sudden, the leader of Skyclan heard a wail come up from her sentry, Icestorm, and she raced over to find him swamped in a mass of hundreds upon thousands of writhing, racing, black rats. Orangestar knew there was no way she could save her sentry as he was overcome and she turned and fled back into the heart of the camp, calling her already assembled clan to guard the queens in the nursery and the medicine cat's den first and foremost, above everything else.

As the rats swarmed into the main clearing, Orangestar braced herself for an attack. But instead of fighting, the rats stopped a foxlength away from the clan cats and stood there, staring at them, as their master slunk around to lead them…

--

Riverpaw stared in disbelief as all his worst fears were confirmed. The rats stopped a foxlength away from Orangestar, and Dawnpaw sidled around to the front of her army.

"Dawnpaw!" cried Orangestar from the front of the clan, "Why ever have you done this?!"

"You banished me," replied the ginger she-cat coldly, "You banished me and left me without hope of saving this clan. But Tigerstar told me how I could. And the first step is by seizing control. Surrender your clan now, _mother_, or I will _take_ it."

From across the clearing, Riverpaw stared shocked into his sister's eyes, and saw that she meant every word of it. And as he read her thoughts, he saw, with a sickening twist is his stomach, what she planned to do next…

"Orangestar, surrender Skyclan! I know what she plans to do, and what she'll do if you refuse! Do as she says!"

The Skyclan leader stared at her son, then her shoulders sagged and she turned to her daughter.

"Very well, Skyclan is yours, Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw sneered at her mother.

"It's Dawn_star _now."

She turned to the rats.

"Kill her."

--

Riverpaw watched as the mass of rats tore his mother apart. Even with most of her lives left, no leader could survive the injuries inflicted upon her. There was simply not enough of Orangestar left to heal, and, worst of all, the rats were _eating_ her.

Riverpaw had known this would happen to his mother, ever since he had read Dawnstar's mind. He had seen that if Orangestar surrendered, she would kill her and become leader, and if his mother had refused, Dawnpaw would have done this anyway, to seize the clan.

When Orangestar was no more, Dawnpaw bounded up onto the mound at the centre of the clearing and called to her new clan.

"Cats of Skyclan! I am your new leader, Dawnstar, and I have promised the rats the forest area of our territory in which to live in peace. They will not violate the boundaries I have set for them and none of you are to hunt them!"

The Skyclan cats passed nervous looks between one another, but none dared speak out.

"Furthermore, I have made a new deputy. He was formerly the kittypet Harry, but he is now Duskfur, deputy of Skyclan, and my mate!"

In her mind, Dawnstar thought, _Heh heh, Dawn and Dusk, nice one._

The newly-named Duskfur stepped forwards and then leapt up onto the mound, beside his mate.

As the rats then dispersed from the camp, Dawnstar carried on.

"As well as the rats, I have a second army. I have gathered together some rogues under my command and they are joining Skyclan. Come here Stone, Rage, Ice, Frost and Claw!"

The five cats stepped into the clearing and Riverpaw observed them carefully. Stone, Rage and Claw were all grey toms, and Ice and Frost were both white she-cats. They sat at the base of the mound, gazing out at the clan with hard, hate-filled eyes.

"I have also learned a trick from my mentor, Tigerstar. Bring forth Hawkkit!"

Instead of his mother, Shiningheart, bringing her kit to Dawnstar, upon this command, Rage rose from his paws and marched into the nursery. There came a wail from inside, followed by the sound of slashing claws, and then the tom returned, and brown and white tabby kits dangling from his jaws.

Hawkkit was placed before the mound, and the former rogues all moved back, to give their leader room to do whatever she planned to do.

Dawnstar stepped down from the mound and padded lightly over to the kit. She closed her eyes and rested her muzzle on top of Hawkkit's head. In an instant, the kit's eyes shot wide open, and then he slumped down onto the ground, unconscious.

"You monster! What have you done?!" screeched Shiningheart, from the nursery entrance.

Dawnstar observed the queen coldly, then leapt back up atop the mound and addressed her clan.

"With the powers granted to me by Starclan, I have let Tigerstar, my mentor and ally, be reborn inside the body of this kit!"

The clan gasped and Dawnstar, with a flick of her tail, ordered Hawkkit to be returned to the nursery. As one of her rogues obliged, Dawnstar continued by summoning her sister and brother before her.

"Bring forth Riverpaw and Stormpaw!"

As her siblings stepped before her, the leader meowed,

"Riverpaw, Stormpaw, you are both a part of this prophecy too, for only together can we save the clan from the terrible disaster which is set to unfold. I wish to make you both warriors and allow you to be part of my senior group. What do you say?"

Stormpaw took a step forwards and glared up at her sister.

"Never!" she called, "Can't you see? _You_ are the disaster! Tigerstar has corrupted you! He has used your power to revive himself, and one day he'll kill you with his own claws! I'm leaving Skyclan!"

Dawnstar hissed down at her sister, then cried out,

"Rogues! Kill her!"

As the rogues sprang forwards, Stormpaw leapt back and turned, sprinting out of the camp. The rogues glanced up at their leader, silently asking whether or not to give chase.

"Leave her," Dawnstar replied, "She'll die soon out there, anyway."

The rogues returned to their positions and Dawnstar turned to her brother.

"And what about you, Riverpaw? Do you wish to flee too?"

Riverpaw turned to gaze at the entrance to the camp, wondering what to do. Out there, Stormpaw could get help; maybe even find the other four clans. He could do just as much good here, trying to bring down Dawnpaw from the inside.

"No, I'll accept your offer. Make me a warrior."

Dawnstar purred and nodded, a sinister smile stretched across her muzzle.

"Very well. Riverpaw, from now on you shall be known as Riverheart. We welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan."

The rogues began to cheer his name and, reluctantly, the other Skyclan cats joined in too.

As Riverheart retreated to the warriors den and the meeting broke up, he couldn't help wondering if the will of Starclan had gone horribly wrong.

--

Epilogue

As Stormpaw ran, words echoed in her head. The prophecy from the day of her birth was the loudest of all.

_The children of the storm, though they should never be, are Skyclan's only hope._

Had she failed Starclan? Should she have done more to stop her sister?

Suddenly, she had a thought.

_The children of the storm._

Her name was Stormpaw.

Would it be her kits that were to save Skyclan?

Starclan hope so.


End file.
